PvXwiki talk:Build Naming Policy
This says nothing about a build's name describing the build. Like I was bitching about before, this policy would still allow things like the 'Cupido,' and this would make the builds section harder to navigate. Any objections to implementing something along these lines? - Krowman (talk • ) 01:38, 11 May 2007 (CEST) :Right... Threw in that the name will briefly describe the build and/or its purpose. -- Armond Warblade 19:56, 11 May 2007 (CEST) ::Cool cool. - Krowman (talk • ) 04:25, 12 May 2007 (CEST) This makes good sense to me... all opposed? *silence.* [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:41, 12 May 2007 (CEST) With the support of Armond, Gcardinal, and myself, this is now official policy, and has been added to PW:POLICY. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:45, 12 May 2007 (CEST) :Requesting the addition of "build names should not consist of random parts of skill names pieced together" or something like that. The name Shadow Spider Tiger Steel sin is just begging to be stepped on. =P --Rapta 23:49, 18 May 2007 (CEST) ::Done. -- Armond Warblade 00:11, 20 May 2007 (CEST) Hehe, A/N Blossomality of Shadowing Shroudulation, awesome name xD - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 09:28, 27 May 2007 (CEST) :It was an actual build, scarily enough. -- Armond Warblade 17:56, 28 May 2007 (CEST) i was thinking- shouldn't we create a separate namespace for guides or whatever so they're kept separate from the builds...... Phenaxkian 21:14, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :Guides are being written using "Guide:" not "Build:" [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:53, 5 August 2007 (CEST) ::ye didn't think i explained it properly....what i mean is shouldn't we have a seperate section for them, like how we have the good great untested section etc.? Phenaxkian 18:55, 5 August 2007 (CEST) :::We could use Category:Guides. At the moment there are also some editing guides, but those could move to the Help: name space. We could then put a link to that section on the Community portal. On the main page maybe later once there's more than 3 pages in that section. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 19:28, 5 August 2007 (CEST) ::::The thing is, there's no guide namespace. For example, Guide talk:Invinci-Monk Guide isn't a working link, but Talk:Guide:Invinci-Monk Guide is. -- Armond Warblade 00:30, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Yea, but we don't really need a whole name space for three pages. Can call them Guide and Guide or the like. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 00:41, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ok that sounds fair enough there's only 3 odd guides so it does seem pointless, but you have to think that in the near future there will be more and more, so wouldn't it make sense to make the namespace now while there's not as much fathing (i think) to do, plus if we have a section on guides it means they're easier for the newbies to find. Phenaxkian 00:57, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Changing Names Umm, Im kinda new to this... can you chang the name of a build after you make it? Flaming cheese 23:09, 10 September 2007 (CEST) :Yes, hit the move button at the top of the page. Please use 4 tildes (~~~~) to sign your comments. Thanks. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:59, 10 September 2007 (CEST) ::thx very much Flaming cheese 23:09, 10 September 2007 (CEST) :::AHH WHAT! my ratings are gone -.- Flaming cheese 23:21, 10 September 2007 (CEST)